1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic electroluminescence display device, and particularly to an organic electroluminescence display device having high efficiency and long service life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices may be roughly classified into a light-emitting type and a light-receiving type. The light-emitting type includes flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels, organic electroluminescence display devices (OLED), and the like. The organic electroluminescence display device is a self light-emitting display device and has merits of a wide viewing angle, a superior contrast, and a fast response speed.
Accordingly, since the organic electroluminescence display device may be used for display devices for mobile devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, ultra-slim notebook computers, tablet personal computers, or flexible display devices, or large-size electronic products or the large-size electric products such as ultra-slim televisions, the organic electroluminescence display device has been highlighted.
The organic electroluminescence display device realizes colors using a principle in which holes and electrons which are respectively injected from first and second electrodes are recombined to emit light and emit light when excitons in which the injected holes and electrons are combined are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.